


500 days

by xSilver



Category: GOT7
Genre: Abuse?, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Court, Divorce, F/M, Failed Marriage, Fluff, M/M, Markbum, Slow Build, Smut, University, bmark, idk what more but I'll update as I go, jaebeom is a dad, older jaebum, slow updates because uni
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSilver/pseuds/xSilver
Summary: The one where Mark realises he got a crush on his boss, which isn’t the only problem. Because his boss is 33 and he’s 19 and in uni. Oh, and he almost forgot, his boss is married with a kid.





	1. September pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am in no way, shape or form, claiming that these are their actual personalities or values. This is made for entertainment purposes out of my own boredom and imagination. I do not own any of the celebrities mentioned. If I have unintentionally breached any copyright claims, I sincerely apologise in advance. 
> 
> Notice: This fanfiction is currently on an on-and-off hiatus as I feel like I've made the plot too much for me to get it back on track, but I will try to get back to this at some point.

**A/N:** Yess I know I got other fics to finish but this just popped up in my head and I couldn’t get it out

Also, I don’t know how Korean school structure works so this is based on how my school structure was where I studied 

Cross posted on [asian fanfics](https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1368453)

 

 

\------------ 

 

Everyone who said University is a lot harder than high school can take a seat in Mark’s humble opinion. Every time a teacher in high school told him that  _we’re just preparing you for university life_  as they gave him a big list of things to do for each of his subjects he got stressed out of his mind. He’s never been a fan of school, nor has he been big on studying. 

 

To be fair Mark was looked at as smart all the way until high school. It didn’t matter the subject. Maths, science, history, art he knew it all. It’s like he knew everything up until tenth grade already, but when he learned new things in high school it was like his brain couldn’t function with the new information. He just stopped knowing what was going on, and he didn’t understand why. Which is why some of you might wonder what he’s doing in a university at all. 

 

He’s studying sociology with a focus on media, because he already knew from high school that he couldn’t study something too theoretical, but he knew that his parents would nag on him if he didn’t study at all. Mark is enjoying it though, at least he enjoyed his first year with it. It was practical enough for him to not think it was actual school, but still enough focus for it to feel like school. His way of wording himself is also a reason he couldn’t study something like psychology. He’d probably end up being the case for most of his fellow students instead of studying.

 

And he got to know some great people, and according to the articles he read for one of his assignment's  _university friends are for life_. 

 

Youngjae is one of them. He’s studying marketing and he was staying in the same kitchen as him in the student hall during his fresher’s year. The hall didn’t look too pretty, but it’s his own fault for choosing the cheapest option the school offered. Blue Hall as it was called consisted of 15 blocks, and each block had one to two kitchens, and each kitchen consisting of people who shared two to four bathrooms.  

 

Mark was lucky enough to have Youngjae in the room beside him, so they ended up becoming really close within their first year. He has to laugh at himself because he used to hate Youngjae in the beginning. Before they got to know each other, he thought their personalities would clash, but they ended up fitting together very well. They had dinner together almost every day, even though Mark was the one to usually cook, but it was fine. Mark barely had to do dishes for the whole year so he’s okay with being the unofficial chef of the two. 

 

Then there was Yugyeom. He was also staying in Blue Hall, even though he was staying in a different block. They had started talking before they even arrived as they had both been in a group for University of Seoul freshers 2017. That’s where they got to talking, and Mark really appreciated it as he would have at least one person there before he ended up moving.  

 

Yugyeom might be the youngest of the three, but he was certainly the  _smartest_  if you compare their studies to what’s traditionally accepted and what is not. He wants to be like his dad, working in the police department, but he doesn’t just want to be the muscles on the streets. He wants to be smart as well, so he decided on criminology. 

 

* 

 

Mark, Youngjae and Yugyeom decided to get an apartment together for their last two years, which is what they did, and Mark is exhausted. He’s the oldest, but that does not mean he knows any more than the others on how to rent an apartment. This is not something he was taught in school. Which is why he and Youngjae gave Yugyeom the job to fix the legal things as he’s the most responsible of them. 

 

There’s one problem though. 

 

Mark has come to realise he needs to get a job, but he doesn’t want a job just to have one. He wants it to actually have something to do with his studies, and he knows it’s hard for students to get that as their first-time job, but he has to try. Which is why he’s staring holes into his laptop as he reads the job ad from JBS entertainment. 

 

He can’t believe his luck as he’s sitting in his tiny room with his laptop on his lap. They don’t just wish for employees. They’re also wishing for an intern as they would like to  _shape the future businessmen_. Mark lets out a small chuckle. He wouldn’t really look at himself as a businessman, but I guess that’s what you can say when he’s more or less studying marketing... you know, without the _boring economics part that Youngjae has to do_ , Mark snickers.

 

Mark is quick to send in an e-mail to the company and he can only cross his fingers for it to work out. He didn’t even realise he was grinning like a madman until Yugyeom poked his head through his bedroom door. 

 

“Hyung the chicken is he- what are you smiling at?” he says suspiciously as he opens the door more so his whole body can stand in the doorway. 

“I’ll tell you when we eat” Mark replies. The grin still as big as it was before his interruption. 

 

“Now what was that all about?” Yugyeom asks as soon as he picks up his box of KFC. Not even letting Mark grab the bag to find his own order. Youngjae is just staring back and forth at them as he waits for an answer, so he’ll hopefully understand what the question is actually about. 

 

“Remember how I talked about needing a job this year?” Mark says making the other two hum while they manage to slurp on their hot wings. “Well you know JBS entertain-” 

“Of course, I know! Hyung I even sent in an audition video there! Which I still don’t have a reply for by the way...” Youngjae says with slight disappointment in his voice. The video was sent in as a joke to begin with, but all their friends know about Youngjae’s singing talent. 

 

“Well JB put out an ad needing young employees and interns because they want to form the future business folks or something.” 

“Wait so this applies more to me than you?” Youngjae says again as he thinks of his marketing degree. 

“I guess? But it said it’s the creative team. That’s me not you” Mark says pleadingly, not wanting to compete with his friend for the job. 

“You’re right. I can’t draw to save my life” Youngjae mumbles as he eats a chicken thigh. “Doesn’t matter either way as I actually got a job at uni as a student assistant.” 

“That’s great!” comes from both Mark and Yugyeom as they congratulate him. “I told you you didn’t have to worry about money this year!” Yugyeom chirps up clapping Youngjae on his shoulder. 

 

* 

 

It’s been two weeks since he sent in the application and September has come around. The fall can really be seen as the trees have changed from green to red. Mark is just sitting at one of the cafes close to university as he scrolls through his timetable, but he can’t do much about it before he’s sure he’s getting or not getting the job.  

 

His phone starts to ring and he blindly reaches for it as he puts it to his ear. 

 

“Hi this is Mark.” 

“Hello Mark. This is Park Ji Soo, Jaebeom’s secretary. I would like to call you in for an interview regarding your application as an intern next Monday at 10 in the morning.” 

“Oh my god!” Mark squeals out before he can shut himself up. The palm of his hand hitting the table in quick motions as his excitement get bigger. “Are you serious?! Yes, yes I’m available!” And Mark tries to calm himself. Patting the top of his head as he tries to fix his hair, scared if Jaebeom for some reason can see his awful behaviour. 

 

“I’m glad. I recon you know the address?” and Ji Soo continues as she hears a hum from the other line. “That’s great! Oh, and Mark? Don’t lose the excitement. We need someone like you here” She says, and Mark can feel her smiling at him. 

 

He thanks her before they say their goodbye’s. Mark puts his phone back in his pocket while he looks around the cafe before he scrambles to pick up his laptop. Rushing his way back to the apartment. Totally forgetting about his half-eaten apple pie piece

 

 

\---------- 

 

 _Groupchat – homeless_  

 

 **Markie** : omgomgomg guys I got the interview!!!   
**Youngjae** : that’s amazing hyung! Knew you’d get it   
**GiantGyeom** : awesome! Where are u?   
**Markie** : on my way back I look like a mess   
**GiantGyeom** : I’ll put a pizza in the oven to celebrate   
**Youngjae** : wow we sound boring.. Lets go out?   
**GiantGyeom** : true it’s saturday.. Hyung it’s fine right?   
**Markie** : it’s okay :D 

 

 

\---------- 

 

The music in the club was loud enough for Mark to feel it in his bones. He wouldn’t say he’s a big party goer, but even he  _needs_  to get drunk at times. The three of them were sitting in one of the booths with five – no six empty glasses at their tables. Mark had gone for a simple red shirt and black skinny jeans. He’s been told the two colours look good on him making his skin look fair. Youngjae was wearing dark blue jeans paired up with a white shirt. Neither Mark nor Youngjae caring that much about their style. 

 

Then you had Yugyeom wearing black skinny jeans with a blue button up. A perfectly fitted leather jacket adorning his shoulders. It might be just as simple as the other two, but with Yugyeom’s height he demanded to be seen. His light blonde hair fitting the blue in his shirt perfectly and Mark must admit the youngest had impeccable style.  

 

Mark could feel himself losing control of himself as he drank. Always having been a light weight, not that people were too surprised as his stature didn’t say otherwise. He was moving his body and hips to the music as he heard someone shouting his name. He spun around quickly  to see who was shouting, but in his drunken state that was a bad idea. Mark bumped into another man which made him stumble a couple of steps to the side. 

 

“m soso sorr-” and Mark can’t think. He might be drunk but this is definitely not bear goggles. The man got two adorable spots under his eyebrow and his jaw is sharp. That’s not the best thing though. He is dressed absolutely incredible, rivalling Yugyeom when it comes to best dressed, or rather the one with the biggest confidence. His lazy smirk is making Mark crazy and he just knows the other looks right through him. The man isn’t a lot taller than him, but his broad shoulders make up for it and Mark decides he just wants to be in those arms. 

 

Which is why his alcohol filled mind does just that. He starts walking back the steps he stumbled away and just flies into the others chest. Circling his arms around the others waist as he just stands there and hugs him. The other chuckles as he pats Mark on the head while he pushes him away. “Kid I think you’ve had too much.” 

 

“Noooo not drunk” Mark mumbles into the others shoulder. He feels himself being pushed further and further away and he clings on to the man’s biceps. “stop you’re comfy” and sober Mark would definitely give drunk Mark a good slap in the head for being so god damn clingy. “and you’re handsome. Let me have this.” 

 

“Alright, for little bit” the kind stranger says as he lets Mark snuggle back into his chest. The taller brings his arms around the other's shoulders as they move way too slowly for the upbeat club song. But isn’t that how it’s supposed to be? According to all the love stories out there, dancing slowly to an upbeat song is a must. And right now, Mark is very comfortable. 

 

 

A bit away from the two, Youngjae and Yugyeom are standing laughing their asses of as their oldest friend makes a fool of himself. And what sort of friends would they be if they interrupted their friend making a new friend? They snicker to themselves as they walk away from the two. Not yet seeing the stranger’s face. 

 

“Okay I’ll take this whole thing as a compliment but why don’t you go back to your little friends now?” The stranger pats Mark’s shoulder. 

“donnow where they are” Mark mumbles to the other. Still holding on to the taller. 

“Alright sooo...?” 

“Mark” 

“Alright Mark, let’s find them ey?” And Mark can feel a hand on the lower part of his back as he's pushed forwards. He’s looking around the club, but he keeps on being distracted by the stranger’s hand on his back, and the way he smells so good. It’s very difficult for Mark to describe smells, but the man smells like himself if that makes sense? He doesn’t know his name or anything else about him, he just knows that his smell is his alone. His eyes closing every now and then as he breathes it in, but when he finally sees two familiar heads he pokes the other’s cheek before he points at them. Resulting in the two making their way over, but his friends look more shocked than happy to see him and he furrows his brows. 

 

“This one’s yours?” Mark hears behind his left shoulder and he can see his friends nodding along before he’s pushed towards them. “Alright, take care Mark” and the stranger makes his way away from them. 

 

“Hyung do you know who that was?” Youngjae says in a shocked tone, making Mark even more confused. 

“No, you know ‘im?” Mark replies as he leans his weight against Yugyeom. His eyes closing as he feels the alcohol making him sleepy. But they quickly open as he feels his pillow grab his shoulders and shake him. 

“Mark you idiot! That was JB, Jaebeom, from JBS!” Yugyeom says while he drags Mark out of the club. Youngjae tagging along behind them. “Okay let’s go home, night’s over. I swear Hyung, you’ll regret this so bad tomorrow.” 

“I know... I went all koala on a stranger” Mark looked down at the ground as they walked to the nearest bus stop.  

“Not just any stranger Mark! JAE – BEOM!” Youngjae yells at him. “The one you have a freaking interview with on Monday you shit!” He continues as he hits Mark’s left arm. 

“heyyyy! I’m your hyung” Mark pouts at the younger while stroking his left arm. Looking to Yugyeom for backup, but the tallest just rolls his eyes as he sits down at the bus stop. 

“There’s a reason you’re called a fucking Marknae” Yugyeom grumbly supplies as he knows he’s the one having to drag Mark up three floors when they get to the apartment building. Never having disliked it more than now that the elevator doesn’t work. And how the agent that helped them find the place said they  _shouldn’t hope for it to be fixed_ either.  

 

* 

 

Mark wakes up with a loud groan as he feels the nagging pain in his head. It feels like his whole body has caught on fire, but I guess that’s what he gets for getting drunk for the first time during the whole summer break.

 

He opens his eyes slowly as he looks towards his little bedside table. His room isn’t that big, he would call it a shoebox if he could, but it’s nice. His bed is pushed all the way to the back to line up with the window. His closet and bench pushed to the opposite wall beside the door. All of it just to make his room seem a tiny bit bigger than it actually is. And if he asks himself, he’d say it’s really really nice. 

 

He thanks his roommates for being absolute heroes as he sees a couple of painkillers along with a glass of water on his bedside table. Quickly swallowing the pills down with the water as he gets up. Of course, with his duvet around him, making him a human caterpillar.  

 

Youngjae is already lounging in their living room. It’s not a lot there either. They haven’t really had time to head to IKEA yet, so the living room only consists of the two black couches and the dining table along with four chairs that was promised in their contract. Talking about contracts... Mark has never even looked at the contract, but he trusts his friends with it. 

 

“Wow if it isn’t the superstar himself” Youngjae says as he tries, and fails to hold his laugh in. The laugh blooming through the apartment. Quickly followed by a groan from Yugyeom’s room (which is closest to the living room).

 

“Shut up” is all Mark can make himself say as he recalls the last night. That’s the problem with Mark. No matter how drunk he gets, or at least as drunk as he’s gotten before, he always remembers the night before. He remembers himself falling in the grass and rolling around with his friend in front of everyone during his first party. He remembers how he invited a guy home after a party, but he forgot that he wasn’t staying at home, resulting in the guy getting kicked out before they could do anything. And he definitely remembers how he totally ruined his chances at a job at JBS entertainment. 

 

“HAHAH” Youngjae keeps cackling before he gets himself together. Wiping away his tears before he speaks. “But seriously don’t worry. He seemed pretty into you too” He finishes with a wiggle to his brows making Mark want to dig a hole through the different floors so he could dig himself into a big ass hole. 

 

“Please shut up I just ruined my chances at working in- I don’t know the best place I could possible get at 19” Mark sighs as he goes back to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal before he goes back to the living room. Planting himself down on a chair with the duvet still fully covering him. “I’m not gonna go tomorrow.” 

 

That’s when Yugyeom decides to come out of his nest as he stares Mark down. “What do you mean you’re not going? Of course you’re going!” he says, or rather states. 

“He’s right you know? You can’t not go Hyung” Youngjae supplies. 

“Why would I go though there’s no way he’s gonna hire me when he sees me tomorrow.” Mark replies as he lets his head fall flat against the table beside his breakfast. 

“C’mon don’t give up! You said it yourself it’s the best possible job, man!” Youngjae continues. 

“Seriously Mark you can’t not go I swear. Don’t do.. Or not do? another thing you’ll regret later” Yugyeom says as he sits down on the third chair. “It’s not like he’ll be surprised at an 18-year-old going clubbing. Heck he was there and he’s like fifty!” Yugyeom exclaims before Youngjae interrupts. “33 Yugyeom... he’s 33.” 

“I just don’t know if there’s any need with me going. As soon as he recognises me, he’s going to dismiss me” Mark keeps on muttering against the table. 

“Just try Hyung” Yugyeom says. 

 

* 

 

Okay, so his roommates managed to get him into a white button up shirt that he folded up till his elbows. To pair with it he chose light blue jeans with a black belt that was shown where his shirt was tucked down. His blonde hair was styled upwards only to fall slowly down at the sides of his face. To top it all of he applied a little bit of foundation to make his tired self seem a little less tired. 

 

He took the bus to arrive at the JBS entertainment building. Usually he would take the underground as it is quicker, but he didn’t want to sweat an unnecessarily amount. No need to make a bigger fool of yourself than he did Saturday night. 

 

The building was tall, fitting well in with the other building’s and Mark was in awe. JBS was written in a light purple across the entrance of the white building. It wasn’t a fluid font where the letters hung together. No no, it was harsher, bolder, but not as thick as you would imagine. The first couple of floors were white with floor to ceiling windows placed in a satisfying pattern. As you looked further up the building it was adorned with more and more windows. He could imagine how pretty the building would look during the night times when all the lights inside would be shown to the people passing by.

 

A curse left Mark’s lips as he looked at his phone’s clock, realising he had wasted ten minutes just standing outside the building. He rushed inside to make it to 10:00 and he sighed in relief when he was able to sit down among the other appliers. The others gave him weird looks as he patted his shirt down to straighten it while his breathing was ragged. A young lady walked into the hallway before Mark could even breathe properly, saying a simple “Mark Tuan? Im Jaebeom is ready if you are.” She gave him a reassuring smile as she stretched her arm out for him to shake “Mark Tuan, pleasure to meet you. I’m Park Ji Soo” and she nodded in the direction of the interview room.  

 

Mark’s breath started to pick up its pace again as he heard the “come in” after he knocked on the door. The familiar voice making him more nervous as it made him remember their encounter. As he opened the door Jaebeom was still looking down at his computer as he sorted out some papers lying in front of him. The room wasn’t big as he would imagine. Making him believe this was only used for temporary appointments like these. In no way did Mark expect Jaebeom to use this as his office.  

 

As he sat down in the chair in front of Jaebeom the older of the two finally looked up. He scrunched his eyes in confusion at Mark’s face, but Jaebeom let out a relaxed laugh as he recognised him. ”If it isn’t my personal hugger! So, you’re Tuan I suppose. Hmm, should have put it together as there’s not a lot of Mark’s here.” He smiled reassuringly. 

 

Mark could feel himself tense up as the other talked and he instantly regretted coming. Jaebeom must have realised how uncomfortable he was as he stood up from his chair and walked around his desk to lean against it. Looking right into Mark’s eyes as he patted his shoulder. “Relax kid. It’s fine. You really don’t have to worry about it, okay?” Making Mark nod as he let his shoulders sag. 

 

“There we go. Now tell me about yourself. Why JBS?” Jaebeom said as he went to sit back down at his chair. 

“Well, I’m starting my second year in Sociology with media, so I was really hoping for the internship in the creative team. And your company is really great... not trying to flatter my way there!! But I’m a fan of what you do and who you represent” Mark ended as he looked down. Trying to hide his blush as he starts thinking about the idols that must be in the building right at this moment. 

 

“Hmm, the internship is to overlook the graphics team. Try yourself a bit in the pitching process and just watch and learn as the other’s continue. I’d also like the intern to be working close to me to learn more of the business part of running this company as well.” 

“I’m not really good with maths though” Mark says before he’s able to stop himself. 

 

A chuckle slips out of Jaebeom’s lips as he studies the one across from him. “That’s okay Mark.” and Mark swears the chill that goes through his body was due to nerves and not the way Jaebeom said his name. “I don’t deal a lot with the numbers either. I just make sure what we do makes us go in plus” Jaebeom finishes, and Mark can only nod as he gives Jaebeom a little smile. Slowly relaxing as the interview goes on. 

 

* 

 

Jaebeom follows Mark out of the office and down the corridor to the other applicants after the interview. An interview that should’ve lasted for 20 minutes, but that lasted for well over half an hour. But the thing that makes Mark the most confused at the moment is how Jaebeom feels the need to follow him back while his hand is firmly on his shoulder. 

When they arrive at the waiting “room” he can see there’s a couple of more people there. He looks at them awkwardly as he turns around to say bye to Jaebeom, but he’s stopped as Jaebeom beats him as he talks. 

 

“Hello everyone. I am so grateful for all of you coming in today, but I will not endure any more interviews as I’ve found my intern.” he says as he claps Mark’s back making Mark stiffen. “If you would still like to apply as an employee you can talk to my receptionist Ji Soo and she will transfer your applications to the employee pile instead. I’m terribly sorry for wasting your time this morning.” 

 

The others slowly stand up and bow to Jaebeom as they walk away. Some of them walking towards Ji Soo who’s standing near the entrance, while other’s walk right past her.  

Mark turns around fully, standing face to face with Jaebeom. “I’m sorry for making you not wanna talk to more. I know I’m sort of a lost case...” Mark says quietly as he looks at the taller with apologetic eyes. Again, getting confused as Jaebeom laughs at him. 

 

“Mark you don’t get why I did that do you?” A relaxed smile adorns Jaebeom’s lips. His eyes getting smaller as he tries to hold in his chuckles. 

“I guess not?” 

“The internship is yours.” 

“What?!” 

“Just don’t forget you’re my personal confidence booster as well” Jaebeom says with a wink as he walks towards the elevator. Probably to go to his actual office.  

 

Mark on the other hand is rooted at his spot. Mouth agape as he looks at the closing elevator door. He’s shocked out of his state as a hand is waving in front of him. Mark blinks as he looks at the lady, Ji Soo, in front of him. “Close your mouth. You don’t want to catch any flies with it” She says as she hands him a form for him to fill out for his internship. 

 

Even as he walks inside his apartment he’s still in a state of shock. He falls down on one of the black couches as he looks at the form in his hand. “Internship information for JBS entertainment.” 

 

Yugyeom comes out of the kitchen as he walks to sit down beside Mark. Reading the paper in his hand before he goes to hug his Hyung. “I told you!”  

“But Yugyeom...? What do you think he meant by personal confidence booster?” Mark slowly turns his head towards the taller. 

“What?” 

“He... well, he recognised me, right? And right before he left, he told me I wasn’t just an intern. That I was his confidence booster too?” 

“oh my god this is hilarious. Like you said. He recognised you, and I have to admit it looked like having a pretty young guy like yourself hanging on to him for a night was a good compliment” Yugyeom said in between laughing fits. 

 

* 

 

It was Mark’s first day at his internship. He was standing in the elevator as he was told to get up to the ninth floor. The floor of the creative department. He has to admit he was really excited to begin. Hopefully he would learn a lot and actually get to do something.  

 

As he stepped out of the elevator he walked down to the “big blue box” at the end of the hallway. He was told that’s were Jaebeom would meet him for the day. But before he even managed to be a meter away from the box Jaebeom stepped out of the room with seven others walking after him. They totally ignored him as they walked back to their own business. 

 

“Hello Mark” 

“Hi Mr. Im” 

“ahh you can just call me Jaebeom” 

“oh okay” 

 

Jaebeom walked closer to him as he put his arm over Mark’s shoulder to show him around the floor. “So, this is where you will spend most of your time. I won’t be here all the time, but I do have a lot of say in the creative decisions happening here. Both because I love it, and because I need to make sure my business is going the right way. As you can see there’s small desks lining up the whole left side of this floor, and you’ll also get a little booth with a desk. On the other side it’s more open for the creative minds that wants to sit on a couch or look out at the city from time to time. And as you might’ve seen, this floor is full of blue. Which is why the couches here are blue. Just like the big meeting room I came out of this morning. On each side of the  _blue box_  there’s bigger offices for the hmm, let’s say bosses of this department.” 

 

Jaebeom starts walking to the elevator again and Mark follows after. It’s a lot to take it, but it’s so beautiful there. It’s not like the offices he’s seen in movies. That’s filled with black and brown to the brim. This is all bright colours and clean angles. Thanks to the white and pale blue - with the occasional green plant - the floor looks massive. The sunlight shines through the floor and he can imagine it does on all the floor. 

 

When they step inside the elevator Jaebeom continues. “So, 7th floor is the creative department. My office, as well as the people right under me are at the 15th floor. That’s where I spend at least half of my time. I’m also taking over one of the offices in the 7th floor since I’d like to follow it up more, and I need to keep an eye on you” Jaebeom says light heartedly as he winks at Mark. Making Mark drop the eye contact as he looks at the buttons.  

 

“Then you have the 10th floor. That’s where people eat their lunches, sort of like a cafeteria. Unless you want to eat at the cafe on the ground floor, or just in the open space on your floor.” The elevator  _plings_  and Mark looks up seeing the number 10 above the door before it opens.  

 

It’s only 10:00 but the cafeteria is still full of people. The room got round tables in light purple as that’s the company’s colour. “Have you had breakfast Mark?” And Mark shakes his head. “Well, let’s eat then.” 

 

 

 

Mark is eating a portion of yoghurt with oat muesli and berries as Jaebeom keeps on talking about the company and what Mark’s main tasks will be. He also tells him about his pay.

Unfortunately for Mark it won’t be the same as an employee as Mark won’t participate in all the regular tasks an employee has, but it’s enough for Mark to be satisfied.  

 

“So how do you find it?” 

“I don’t like the purple here” Mark mutters out. His eyes widening as he realises what he said. Cursing himself for being blunt. Quickly lifting his hands flat out in front of Jaebeom’s mouth. Not wanting him to manage to say anything before he corrects himself. “I, uhm, I mean uhm... nothing...” Mark says as he lets his hands fall down. 

 

“You don’t like the purple?” Jaebeom says with curiosity in his eyes. Leaning his head on his hands as his elbows are braced on the table.  

“It just... the pale purple sorta looks... Vomity?” Mark ends it like a question. Not sure if his point comes across. 

“Vomity?” Jaebeom splutters out with wide eyes. “My logo looks vomity??” 

“Nonono! Not your logo. Your logo is a harsher purple you know? It’s not as bright and subtle like the tables. You know what, just forget what I said. I’m sorry” 

“Mark don’t think you have to close up on your ideas okay? You’re allowed to have opinions even though I, well, disagree, even though yes it could probably be a different colour here.” 

“Ahhh so you agree with me?” Mark says with a mischievous smile. His confidence growing as Jaebeom keeps on reassuring him every now and then.  

“Hyung” 

“What?” 

“Jaebeom Hyung” Jaebeom says more clearly 

“You’re so old though??” Mark exclaims 

“Excuse you? I’m only 33!” Jaebeom is quick to say, a bit louder than he thought as some of the other’s stop what they’re doing to look at them. And Mark is laughing. He hasn’t seen Jaebeom like this before and it makes him really relaxed. That his boss is, well, cool for the lack of a better word. 

 

“You could technically be my dad” Mark stupidly says as he swallows the last of his yoghurt. 

“Ohhh that’s how it is?” Jaebeom smirks “Isn’t that a bit kinky?” With the smirk still plastered on his lips. Jaebeom doesn’t really know what’s happening to him at the moment. He’s always prided himself in talking casually with his employees either it’s small talk, joking around or subtle flirting. But that was nowhere near any of those three. He can’t really help it though. Mark is like a breath of fresh air.  

 

* 

 

After a tiring day at work Jaebeom is headed home. It’s a medium sized house half an hour away from work. Far enough for him to feel like he’s not at work when he’s home, but close enough that he’ll be able to get there quickly if needed. The house is white with dark brown details around the flat roof and entrance. There are big windows in his house as well as Jaebeom has always been a fan of modern architecture. A couple of tall plants are standing at the entrance being another contrast to the white. It’s a two-story house with the ground floor being bigger than the next. Like a boat, the higher the floor, the smaller the surface. 

 

As he opens the door, he can smell the earlier dinner being done. He drags of his shoes as he walks to their open designed kitchen. Giving the house a better flow in Jaebeom’s humble opinion as you can see the kitchen and living room in one go. He can see his wife sitting on the couch as she’s face-timing a friend. 

 

“There’s leftover’s in the fridge!” She, Seo Hyeon shouts. She’s a tall lady in her 30s as well. Almost as tall as Jaebeom. Her frame is slim, but in comparison to the Asian norm her body is filled with curves. Some of them natural, like her ass (which Jaebeom is very glad for if he could point it out). And then some of it surgical like her D-cups. Jaebeom doesn’t mind, it’s her body, but he’s definitely an ass man. 

 

He can hear feet running down the stairs before he sees her little, or not so little, bird Sara. Her name is to honour the British identity his wife has… or used to have as she was born there. Don’t be mistaken though, Jaebeom still wanted her name to be marked by Korean culture as well. Which is why they decided to pronounce her name with the R highlighted, like the beginning of saranghae, love. To put it simply, they roll the R. 

 

Seo Hyeon and Jaebeom’s daughter is already 16 as Jaebeom became a dad at 17. He definitely didn’t plan on it to happen, but he would never be without. She’s their sunshine and he would never let any harm come to her. It does of course help that Jaebeom knows Sara is a daddy’s girl. 

 

“Dad! Wait I saved my food too!” Sara says with a smile on her face as she runs to the fridge. “Mum wanted to buy from that pizza place, but I know you, so I got us food from that Chinese place down the street” She continues. Which is where the problem lies. 

 

Jaebeom and Seo Hyeon have been married for almost ten years. They were great for each other the first half of Sara’s life. But as Sara turned 10 their marriage has slowly but surely gone downhill, and Sara knows it very well. Which is why she always lets her mum know that she likes her dad more. You see, there was an accident between the two many years ago and Sara has never managed to forgive her mum for it. Nor that her parents fighting helps either. But that story is for later. 

 

“That’s great, Ahgase” Jaebeom says as he follows her daughter to the microwave. 

“I’m not a baby anymore though?” She replies with amusement in her eyes. But Jaebeom knows that deep down she enjoys being called her daddy’s baby bird. 

“Oh, and I got something for you today” Sara says as she picks up a water bottle. Putting it down on the counter. 

“You got me water?” Jaebeom says confused. 

“Not just any water.” She dramatically says. “Come closer and see!” Sara continues, trying hard not to laugh as her dad leans closer towards the bottle. Her heart speeds up as she waits for the right moment to– 

“Aiiish! Sara Im!” Jaebeom roars out as Sara squeezes the water bottle, getting her dad soaked with the bottled water. Loud laughs can be heard as she looks at her father, but it quickly ends as she sees her father pick up the bottle to splash it over her head. 

“Yah! Stop it!” She giggles. 

 

They keep on at it while their food is heating up. Loud sequels and laugh filling the kitchen until Seo Hyeon walk towards them. Her arms folded over her chest. 

 

“Sara! That’s enough!” Her voice rings through the now quiet house. Sara moving slowly to stand behind her dad. “I expect you to clean this kitchen right after eating! Wow… couldn’t even do your homework today. Not that  _that’s_ a surprise...” Seo Hyeon says as she walks away from the Kitchen. Jaebeom can faintly hear her steps walking upstairs, probably towards their bedroom. 

 

Jaebeom turns around to pat his daughters head. “I’ll help you after we eat okay?” 

 

 

When Jaebeom walks into his and his wife’s bedroom the room is dark. He heaves out a sigh as he sits down at the edge of their king-sized bed. Jaebeom pats her leg atop the duvet. 

 

“Why do you let her treat me like this?” Seo Hyeon says in a small voice. 

“Treat you like this?” Jaebeom says, only halfway confused. 

“You damn well know what I mean. Stop putting her against me!” She hisses out as she sits up to look at Jaebeom. 

“Oh god, not this again.” He rolls his eyes as he stands up. Starting to remove his clothes to put on his pyjama pants. The two of them having stopped sleeping naked, or even in their underwear a long time ago when they sleep together.  

“Yes, this again. You are such a bad influence on her I swear!” 

“I’m a bad influence? I’m not the one who fucking nags on her every second of the day!” 

“At least I’m here every second of the day!” 

“Could’ve fooled me” he grumbles as he lies down on the bed. As far away from her as possible.  

“Get out of the bed Jaebeom” She says harshly as she tugs on their double duvet. Inaudible grumbling comes out of Jaebeom’s mouth as he walks down to the living room. Yet again sleeping on the couch. 


	2. September pt. 2

**A/N:** I HAVENT HAD WIFI FOR THREE WEEKS AND I STILL DON’T HAVE IT. I’ve legit been going to uni just for wifi omg, but here is the next chapter

 

 

____________________________ 

  

“Wait are you saying you got a crush on him?” Youngjae asks Mark with big round eyes as they lounge in one of the black leather couches in their living room. His mouth falling open as he waits for an answer from his friend. There’s a problem though. Mark doesn’t really know. He just knows that his boss is different. Jaebeom isn’t the kind of boss he can just expect to have in the future. At least, that’s something he tells his friend as he buries himself under the bright pink blanket Yugyeom decided to bring.  

 

Mark have worked at JBS entertainment for almost a month now, and during this time he has come to love it. University hasn’t even started for him yet, so right now, he’s just enjoying the life of work. Believe it or not, but he truly enjoys his job; He’s working in one of the biggest entertainment companies in South Korea, the job is surprisingly interesting even for an intern, and he (himself) calls his boss his friend. But he does have to admit. It does help that his boss is handsome. Even though it’s brought up some awkward moments… 

 

 

\- 1 - 

He’d been sitting at his desk for two hours when he finally looked at the time. Letting out a big sigh of relief as the clock was close to noon. You know, if he just walks really slowly to the cafeteria, maybe taking the stairs instead of the elevator, he will be there in time for his lunchbreak even though he left too early, right? Hurriedly cleaning up his desk while the seconds tick by. 

 

When Mark has finally made his way up to the 10th floor he scurries to the line of people looking for food. The display looks incredible today. Friday’s are usually like that according to one of his seniors Gook Du. Showing different styles of yoghurt bowls, smoothies and sandwiches along the warm food further ahead. There’s always some sort of beef there, but of course. No matter how great JBS are doing, this is still cafeteria food. It’s better than most cafeterias he’s ever been to, but he knows there’s better food out there. His eyes instantly go to the cake section though. He’s always had a bit of a sweet tooth, and the red jelly on top of a big cheesecake slice is just screaming at him. The biscuit at the bottom just looking more delicious than usual. Mark licks his lips as he moves closer and closer to the cash register. The cheesecake safely placed on his plate alongside a box of apple juice. 

 

The cafeteria lady smiles sweetly at him as he hands her the money for the cake, but as he walks out of the line, he almost crashes into none other than Park Jinyoung. His breath gets stuck in his throat as he looks at the idol in front of him. No, not just any idol, but his all-time favourite artist. Mark even forced Youngjae to join him to MAMA once just because Jinyoung would be performing. Don’t get him wrong, Mark appreciates a lot of artists and groups, but Jinyoung is just different. His number one idol. Which is why he’s not sure what to do as his eyes grow big, just staring at the taller male.  

 

A little giggle flows out of his mouth as Jinyoung greets him, and he quickly follows it with a quick bow. “Hi, I’m sorry. I’m just- I’m a big fan of you!” Mark says, surprised at himself for even getting those words out of his mouth. Jinyoung smiles back at him with his plush lips and Mark is even more paralysed. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Thank you.” He says with the utmost respect back, only making Mark more starstruck.  

 

As Jinyoung walks away to sit with his friends Mark realises there’s a figure looking at him at his right side. He slowly moves his head to the right to be met with a smirking Jaebeom. Mark can feel his ears heating up as Jaebeom wiggles his brows at him, and Mark quickly finds an empty seat to eat his cake and drink his juice in peace.

 

But his peace is short lived as he feels, rather than sees, Jaebeom sit down opposite him. “So, I take it you’re a fan of my client?” Jaebeom says with an easy smugness to his voice.

“Well… what do you expect?? It’s Jinyoung!” Mark says a little too loud, not even trying to deny it. Quickly looking around himself to make sure people aren’t staring. Unfortunately for him, he can see Jinyoung looking at him with amusement.  

 

“My next question would be, are you a bigger fan of him than you are of me?” Jaebeom says when Mark’s attention is back at him. His ears having turned a light shade of red from the embarrassment. He takes a big bite of his cake as he looks at the other with a tired look. Having quickly come to terms with the other’s flirty ways. Taking the opportunities he can to tease the other back.  

 

“Of course, you’re like 50 and I haven’t even heard you sing” Mark says while he tries to hold in his laugh as he sees the other’s shocked reaction. A splutter comes out of the one across from him before a short “I’ll sing for you sometime” and he can’t help but laugh out loud. Not his often deep laugh, but the high pitched one he gets whenever he’s extremely amused. His boss’ facial expression slowly go from being offended to accepting as he smiles at his employee.

 

“Really? Why don’t you sing like in general?” Mark changes the mood from light to more serious.

“I don’t know, I enjoy producing. But I do sing the demos for my own songs for my clients to follow” Jaebeom proudly says.

“Well, let me listen then??”

“One day.” he says before he stands up and walks out of the cafeteria, not before a subtle “Your laugh is cute” comes out though. Leaving a dumbfounded and shy Mark to eat the rest of his cake. Blaming the redness of his cheeks to having Jinyoung’s attention earlier, totally dismissing the effect his boss got on him. Sipping on his juice straw to cool down his face.  

 

  

 

\- 2 - 

It was one of those days. The days where it seemed like everything was grey thanks to the clouds littering the sky. He wouldn’t say he’s easily affected by the weather, but he can definitely admit his mood is brighter whenever the sun is out. No no, the reason why he feels so grey today is thanks to the amount of paperwork he got. Knowing fully well how much paperwork is done within a company, but never having seen the amount of paper that a stack contains. Especially four stacks filling up his desk, standing taller than him when he sits down. All of the stacks being about something different. 

 

After having sorted out the first two stacks he sees the note on top of the third one. Telling him to print everything related to the highly successful group Got It, while the rest of the economic information could be destroyed with the help of a lovely shredder. Mark heaves out a huge sigh as he carries the entire stack to the room who’s infamously called the gloomy room by his seniors. Not just because of the boring paperwork that gets done there, but because the room in comparison to the other rooms are gloomy. All the floors have a colour, but the gloomy room is grey, living up to its nickname. Bright grey with a darker shade lining up the details. 

 

He’s quick to find the papers saying Got It on it and he’s doing pretty good. Mark has a whole chain reaction set up in the room. There’s three printers and two shredders in the room. Lining up each of the sides of the room with two benches in the middle. He quickly puts a couple of pages through one shredder before he prints a paper, then moving to the next shredder while the paper prints. And that, Ladies and Gentlemen, is how Mark’s day went on. He’d say he’s pretty proud of his little factory chain, but of course the little happiness is shortly lived. Because all of the printers decided to suddenly change from green to red. Signalling that something is wrong. 

 

Mark starts to panic as he looks around the empty room, double checking if anyone’s looking in through the glass walls as he hurries to the closest printer. His fingers hurriedly click around on all the buttons showing on the screen, but nothing happens. Except for a loud peeping sound. Mark brings his hands to his hair as he starts grabbing it. This can’t be happening. He can’t have ruined printers worth more than his whole life. Mark starts pacing around the room as he racks his brain for ideas. 

 

_That’s it!_

 

Mark quickly dives back to the beeping machine as he opens up all the boxes attached. Not really knowing why he’s doing what he’s doing, he just knows he has to do something. So, he bends down to look under and behind the machine, but to no avail. Getting more and more annoyed with the constant beeping. “Aaaish! What is it you fuck!?” Mark yells out as he stands up. He’s about to kick the goddamn machine, but he’s interrupted by a cough coming from behind him.  

 

He slowly turns around only to be met by his boss. His heart stops as he feels his face go paler. He lets his eyes wander around the mess he’s made of the room before he meets the stern eyes of Jaebeom. Not being able to look into the slightly taller man’s eyes for long (have they gotten even brighter?) he lets his look fall to the floor. 

 

“What the hell have you been doing in here?” Jaebeom says calmly but sternly. His demeanour just screaming for Mark’s attention as he quickly meets his boss’ eyes. “I- I was just printing the stuff and then the mach–“ 

“And you think kicking the machine would help?” Jaebeom replies with a lifted brow and his arms folded against his chest. His face having turned from sternness to the usual amusement he shows whenever he’s around Mark. “I- No!” Mark quickly replies.  

 

“Here” comes out of Jaebeom as he walks towards the beeping machine. His fingers quickly typing away on the machine and Mark doesn’t know why he’s so mesmerised by it. He doesn’t know why he can’t move his eyes from Jaebeom’s fingers. As the older of the two fixes the rest of the copy machines Mark is just dazed. When he sees that Jaebeom is finishing up with the last machine he hurriedly shakes his head to get his thoughts to stop. Almost running towards the left stacks of paper to finish shredding the papers. His breath getting caught in his throat as he feels Jaebeom’s hand on his shoulder. 

 

“Relax Mark. You don’t have to stress yourself so much.” And all Mark can do is nod as he intensively focuses on the papers in his hands. Ignoring the way his heart bounces of his chest. Not relaxing his body till he’s sure Jaebeom is out of the room. 

 

 

\- 3 – 

But no matter how much Mark’s heart thumped from those moments, he would argue that this one takes the cake. The creative team who had anything to do with Got It’s new concept was invited to a celebratory dinner due to the success of it. And luckily for Mark, he had done the paperwork for the group which meant he was also invited. What wasn’t as lucky was how he could see the cab (thank you to Jaebeom for this too) pulling into a classy French restaurant. Mark swallowed a big lump as he walked towards the entrance, already feeling underdressed in his light blue button up and bright white pants as he could see all the other colleagues wearing full on suits or beautifully fitted pencil dresses. Oh, and he also notices how no one else seems to be wearing bright colours.  

 

Already feeling the night’s embarrassment, he walks towards the table, sitting down at one of the free chairs. He’s a quiet guy so he doesn’t talk much, especially with people he’s not entirely secure with, but he knows when to nod and hum and occasionally put in his thoughts. As the conversation passes on, he can see Jaebeom walking towards the table and that’s when Mark, to his horror, realises the only seat left is the one beside him. He curses himself for taking a seat in the empty corner as it was obvious that Jaebeom would end up sitting in one of them. 

 

“You haven’t all started the party without me, now how you?” Jaebeom says with an easy smile as he looks over the table at his employees. “Well you would’ve deserved it with how well the concept is received by both fans and others” he continues as he sits down. The dark blue suit paired with a black button up and a dangling earring looking beautiful against his pale skin. His hair has been styled up in a quiff and Mark can’t help but close his eyes as he breathes in the cologne of his boss. The smell so familiar but not at the same time.  

 

A European lady walks to their table, introducing herself as the waitress of the night. Telling us all about today’s specials, pronouncing it in perfect French. Giving the restaurant a more authentic feel, not that the small baskets of bread on the table didn’t already. The rest of the restaurant isn’t particularly French, but it is definitely typically classy. The tables being white and sleek, with “randomly” placed glass squares on the surfaces. A gorgeous contrast to the dark red chairs filling the room with big chandeliers. It’s so cliché that it works.  

 

As the lady walks away everyone goes on to reading the menu’s and Mark’s jaw drops. The only thing he can afford on this menu is garlic bread (with butter cured beef) and a glass of tap water. He can feel a bump to his left shoulder, and he looks over to see Jaebeom staring him down. “Close your mouth Mark” he says with a professionalism that makes him sound colder than usual, probably trying to keep up his image for all the other diners. “This is a chef’s hats place. Now, what’s the problem?” 

 

“I’m a student Jaebeom. I can’t- this is too expensive for my whole life” Mark says in a quiet voice. Feeling dumb for even thinking they would go somewhere less expensive. He’s not talking McDonald’s, but you know, something student friendly. 

 

“Order whatever you want, I’ll pay it” Jaebeom says, and Mark is relieved. Letting his hands fall flat against the table top as he breathes out. Of course, this would go on the company’s bill. What else could you expect from JBS? Nonetheless, Mark still orders the cheapest main course, a simple steak and pasta dish. Ignoring all the judging stares from the others that ordered a three-course meal. “Are you not hungry?” Gook Du asks him, and he excuses himself by saying he had a little snack before coming.  

 

A loud sigh can be heard from his left and he looks to see Jaebeom give his menu to the waitress. “He’ll have the same as me” Jaebeom simply says, ignoring the big and confused eyes of Mark. 

 

“Jaebeom, I- thank you, but I really don’t need a three-course meal.”  

“Just say thank you Mark” Jaebeom says, again in his more professional tone. Easily making Mark shut up. 

 

The night did go great, he enjoyed himself. It was filled with laughter and Mark could easily say he took part in the conversations as well. The problem came up when it was time to pay the bill, and no, Mark does not even want to think about the price. He just knows that he saw a four-numbered number. It wouldn’t have bothered him if he was actually right in thinking it would go on the company’s bill. But when he saw all of his co-workers pull out their own wallet and pay their own part he couldn’t help but gawk at Jaebeom again. Finally realising that Jaebeom would be paying for him as well from his own pocket.  

 

“Didn’t I already tell you this is a prestigious place? Close your mouth.” And Mark silently closed his mouth. “Good boy.” Jaebeom naturally threw out, making Mark stop in his tracks as they walked out of the restaurant. His blood running cold as the words sunk in, his ears slowly turning red as he swallowed. Looking erratically around, hoping no one heard it.  

When he came home that night his roommates quickly asked him about the night, and Mark is a terrible liar. So, even though he tried, oh he tried so bad, he couldn’t get away from their scrutinising gazes. Especially Yugyeom’s piercing gaze.  

 

“Wait, so Hyung got a sugar daddy now?” Youngjae asks with big innocent, but still fully aware eyes. A little glint in his eyes as he eyes his Hyung. Only laughing his blooming laugh as he sees Mark storm into his room and slamming the door shut with a shout to shut up. 

  

* 

 

Even though it’s brought up some awkward moments he’s still happy to have a boss like Jaebeom. But he doesn’t get to see him as often anymore as his university schedule has started, which means he’ll only be at his internship two or three days a week, instead of a full five. And if that wasn’t enough Jaebeom isn’t focusing on the creative team at the moment…  or more precisely, him.  

 

Mark knows he shouldn’t worry about the other either, because he’s a grown ass man who can take care of himself, but he asked around. Jaebeom hasn’t been seen a lot by anyone lately and it worries Mark. Which is why he finds himself in the elevator on his way up to Jaebeom’s office. It’s late, and Mark should’ve been home a long time ago. He finished at 20:00 tonight, but it’s already past eleven. 

 

He’s always been like this though, it’s not just Jaebeom. Mark has always felt the need to make sure the people around him are doing good. It has resulted in people taking advantage of him, but he’s told himself he’s over that. He’s told himself he won’t be taken advantage of anymore, but he doesn’t want to stop caring at all. 

 

When he steps out of the elevator, he can see the lights are on in Jaebeom’s office. He must’ve forgot to drag the curtains all the way as there’s a little opening in the curtains making it easy for Mark to look through his glass walls. Jaebeom doesn’t look too well in Mark’s eyes. His hair isn’t in place, it looks messy. Not the kind of messy that’s carefully styled that he comes in with at times, but the kind of messy that happens from frustratingly dragging your hands through it. He’s hunched over his desk, his usual posture forgotten as he looks out at the city lights. Mark can also spot a glass of presumably Whiskey considering the big round glass filled only a couple of centimetres up. That’s when Mark decides to run back inside the elevator, quickly pushing the button for the cafeteria one too many times.  

 

He runs to the counter, going behind it as there’s no one there. Looking through the different pastries that’ll be sold cheaper tomorrow as yesterday’s delights. Grabbing two red velvet cupcakes with white frosting. Decorated with red chocolate powder on top. When he’s back on Jaebeom’s floor he knocks on his door and walks in when a grumbled “come in” can be heard. 

 

“Hi, I got you a cupcake” Mark says with a small smile only to be met with a scrutinising gaze as Jaebeom looks at the cupcakes in his hands. “Is that from downstairs?” he says, and Mark nods.  

 

“Did you just steal them?” comes out of his boss’ mouth, but Mark is quick to deny, but for nothing as Jaebeom voices out he saw him coming up here only minutes earlier. A light blush comes across Mark’s cheeks, but he ignores it as he hisses out a “I’m 20 today so just enjoy it will you?” before he places the cupcake on his desk. Sitting down on the weirdly placed plush chair in the corner, looking out on the city as well.

 

“Then why are you still here?” 

 

Mark looks at Jaebeom for a while, just seeing exhaustion in his eyes. Which is why he decides to just be honest. “I was worried okay? I haven’t seen you here at all this week, actually I don’t know a lot of people who did at all either… and then I see you drinking Whiskey on a Tuesday night looking sadly at the city.” 

 

Mark wants to roll his eyes as his boss seems to only take one thing from his confession. “So, you missed me?” He says with his usual amusement back in his eyes. “What’s been going on?” Mark replies, deciding to just ignore his question just like Jaebeom ignored him. 

 

A loud sigh comes out of the older as he looks at the other. “Trouble at home. I just need a little break from the house. That’s why I’m here so late, looking sad I suppose.” Mark lets his mouth open slightly as he didn’t know he had trouble at home. Not that Mark knows what home means to the other either, but he doesn’t need to wonder as Jaebeom seems to have gotten some courage to open up a bit. 

 

“My wife… well, she seems to believe I’m trying to put our daughter against her.” Jaebeom sighs yet again, but Mark is sort of focused on the whole wife and daughter part of the sentence. Of course, someone like Jaebeom would already have a wife and a daughter. Mark smiles reassuringly, even though he can feel an unwanted ache in his chest. 

 

“I’m sure you can’t put a little kid against her mum.”  

“Oh no no, our daughter isn’t little. Or, she will always be to me, but she’s 16 now. She can make at least some of her own decisions.” Jaebeom must’ve have seen the shocked look on his face as he quickly clears up that he got her when he was 17. Which is why he already has such a grown-up daughter.  

 

“I, uhm, still don’t think you should worry. You said it yourself. She can make her own decisions. If she doesn’t like her mum that’s fine. Everyone doesn’t get along with their parents, and there’s nothing wrong with that. Family or not, blood or not, it doesn’t mean you have to get along with them. If you wouldn’t excuse a friend for doing something or saying something you shouldn’t excuse a family member either.” Mark says before he even realises that he might’ve said too much. 

 

“Mark, are you okay?” Jaebeom says as he leans his elbows on his knees. Leaning towards Mark showing his concern.

“I’m fine. I guess I can just relate to her, as I’m not on speaking terms with my parents. Or, I do talk to them, I just never take the initiative because I don’t want to. It’s really just about me not wanting to put myself through hurt just to be hurt.” Quickly adding a “But really, don’t worry. I’m okay.” Smiling kindly back as he can see Jaebeom’s want to say he’s sorry. 

 

“I’m still sorry. The problem with Sara, my daughter, is that she doesn’t hold back her dislike towards her mum. Especially when she sees the two of us fighting.” Jaebeom says as he takes a big gulp of the Whiskey, quickly emptying the glass.

 

“Talk to them tomorrow then? For now, eat the cupcake and celebrate with me the last 10 minutes of my day.” 

“As you wish Princess.” 

“Don’t even try” Mark quickly hisses at him as he pushes half the cupcake into his mouth. Looking sulkily at his boss. Okay, so he might’ve accepted being called that by the last guy he was with. He got to admit it was hot in bed, but as of now he’s never really appreciated being called a girl. 

 

After they finished their cupcakes and talked further Mark left with a content feeling inside his chest. He had finally gotten to know more of his boss than the professionalism he shows in front of strangers, or the easy kindness he shows him whenever he asks something. It makes him feel like he matters in this weird intern – boss relationship they got going on. And he hopes the other won’t close up on him after the good talk they had tonight.  

  

  

Jaebeom arrives home at around 01:00 making sure he’s as quiet as possible as he steps inside. Going to the kitchen to grab a glass of water and heat up whatever is left in the fridge. He eyes a tiny bowl of leftover kimchi, nowhere near enough to fill him up but it’s still better than nothing. Jaebeom sits himself down on the messy couch. A little fluffy blanket lying on it from the previous night. 

 

After eating the food and getting ready to sleep he’s too tired to even try with Seo Hyeon, quickly making himself comfortable on the couch. Or as comfortable as he can get. He’s halfway to dreamland when he can feel someone tapping his shoulder. He grunts out as he sees his daughter smiling at him.

 

“When did you get home?” she says in a tired voice, her hands going to rub across her whole face.

“Not too long ago.” 

 

Sara grabs Jaebeom’s hand, tugging on it forcing Jaebeom to stand up. “Just sleep in my bed, it’s even bigger than yours.” Jaebeom smiles at her as he ruffles her hair, which earns him a grunt from his teenage daughter. “It’s fine, we shouldn’t upset Seo Hyeon more than she probably already are.” 

 

“Just come. I don’t want to hear your complaining about your back later.” Sara replies with her back towards her dad, slowly but surely dragging him upstairs. All Jaebeom can do is get himself ready for Seo Hyeon’s wrath tomorrow. Having heard it all before.  

  

 

\----------------- 

**A/N:**  I’m sorry it’s a short chapter, but yes my chapters will be different in lengths and stuff compared to how much happens in that month. But thank you all for reading! I’m sorry if my updates will be all over the place too, but thank you xx 


	3. October

There’s something utterly wrong right now. Jaebeom is slowly waking up to the feeling of something fluffy under his head, and he’s pretty sure Seo Hyeon’s choice of pillows isn’t fluffy so their bedroom is out of the picture. There’s also something heavenly soft under his body and he has enough experience with the couch to know he’s definitely not on it. His nose twitches as he recognises the familiar smell of the peach and orange scented candles that flows through his daughter's bedroom. Sending off a quick thank you to the Swedish guy who founded IKEA before he opens his eyes. 

 

A grunt leaves Jaebeom’s lips before he reaches for his phone, having seen it on Sara’s night table. Oh shit. He’s already well into the day with lunchtime having passed. Jaebeom sits up abruptly before he drags his hands through his hair. Letting out a sigh as he stands up from the bed, but he quickly swallows his sigh as he sees Seo Hyeon in the doorway. Her arms folded over her chest as she taps her foot against the floor. She’s dressed in slim black pants. On top she’s wearing a red wine blouse with a ribbon dangling from her neckline. She looks incredible with her high pony tail to match.  

 

“Why am I finding you in Sara’s room?” She says as she eyes him with judgement. Jaebeom doesn’t even have time to reply before she’s on her heels walking away with a “maybe it’s time to head to work?...” coming after her.  

 

When Jaebeom can hear the front door close he still waits for the sound of his wife’s car driving away before he lets out a scream. There’s no anger or power in it, just exhaustion. There goes his good night’s sleep. Two sentences were all it took for Jaebeom to feel like his energy went out the door with Seo Hyeon.  

 

He drags his feet out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. Taking out the milk and some cereal for a quick and easy breakfast, or lunch? It’s when he’s finished eating that he sees the forgotten food in the fridge. Sara is an independent teenager, or as independent as teenagers would like themselves to be. Wanting to do everything themselves except the small tasks like making their own lunch or making their own bed. 

 

Jaebeom takes out the box labelled “Wednesday” and brings it with him when he’s ready to leave the house. He is well aware that she can buy food in the cafeteria if she wants too, but he’s immensely proud of his daughter's economic awareness. A smile crosses his face as he remembers the time when she taught him something, which is also why he has to get the food to her. 

 

 

_Jaebeom and_ Seo  Hyeon had decided to bring Sara to a waterpark for her ninth birthday. She had always loved the summer and the activities it brought. They both think the cries they got in May – when they told Sara her present wouldn’t be here until June – is worth it when they see the big smile on her lips as she eyes the entrance. Bouncing on her feet where she’s practically dragging  Jaebeom to the queue of people.  

_The day was nothing other than perfect. They had a lovely dinner at one of the park_ ’ s restaurants, enjoyed more rides than  Jaebeom’s  stomach cares to remember and the three of them went into all of the photobooths scattered around the park that Sara could see.  

_It was on their way out of the park, as they were walking through the gift shop, that Sara saw a big panda plushie. Almost a meter tall, easily towering over the_ nine-year-old . She turned around and looked at her mum with big pleading eyes.  Seo  Hyeon really wanted to buy it for her, but as she checked the  price,  she couldn’t make herself do it. 

_Jaebeom knew what was coming as soon as his baby bird turned to him with her bottom lip jutted out. “_ Appa ... can I please have the panda?” and don’t even ask  Jaebeom how he was able to say no to that look ,   because he himself doesn’t know.  But h e could see  Seo  Hyeon’s pleading look to follow her rules on this and he did, asking Sara about her money that she’s saved up. 

_“Money?_ Well,  I didn’t want to spend  my  money. So, I didn’t bring my money” she says with a pout on her lips that quickly turns to a toothy smile as she proudly continues “see! That’s how you save money!” Making a big hearty laugh slip out of  Jaebeom’s  lips. Putting his hand over his mouth as continued to laugh as he kneeled down in front of his child. Laying a hand on his daughter’s head. “Very smart sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’ll buy it.” 

_On the way to their car Sara was holding_ Jaebeom’s  hand in her left hand and the panda was dragged after them in her right hand.  

 

 

 

A little laugh leaves Jaebeom’s lips as he comes back from the thought. Knowing more than anyone else that Sara’s wallet and money is lying safely in her bedroom and not in her backpack. As he parks his car at the parking lot, he can see his daughter standing with another boy. He scrunches his eyes to look the boy over before he steps out of the car with his daughter’s food. As he gets closer, he can’t help but overhear a little of the conversation. 

 

“-omorrow is fine. I think I’ll be alone the whole day, at lea- Appa?!” Sara’s eyes are big as she eyes her dad. Looking awkwardly at the boy beside her as her hands nervously goes inside of her sweater’s arms before she starts playing with her hands.  

 

“What exactly is happening tomorrow?” Jaebeom says as he lifts his eyebrow at his daughter. His voice screaming authority. Swiftly moving his sight to the boy beside her who’s gotten undoubtfully more nervous as well. The boy standing taller than Jaebeom himself. He’s got a soft face with a strong chin, and Jaebeom doesn’t want to imagine what’s under his school uniform to have his own daughter making heart eyes at him. 

 

“Nothing is happe-” Sara begins before she’s cut off by the guy beside her.  

“I’m Hyunwoo, sir” Hyunwoo says as he bows a full 90 degrees, making his mop of brown hair bounce on his head. And now it’s Jaebeom’s time to be surprised. Looking around himself as they start to gather the other teenager’s attention. 

 

“Hey kid don’t do that” Jaebeom says as he quickly gets the boy to stand straight instead. “and you Miss come with me” he continues as he grabs his daughter's arm before he walks off to the cafeteria to sit down. Not even wanting to acknowledge the frenzied look she was giving her school mate.  

 

“I can expl-” 

“Don’t worry about it. You forgot your food at home.” 

“I did? What?” She says as she eyes the box in Jaebeom’s hands. “Oh, thank you” she says with a smile. “And why are you not at work?” she continues, scrutinising her eyes.  

“Don’t worry about it. Now, don’t try to change the subject, who was that?” 

“It’s no one, just a friend” Sara says while trying to be calm, but she can’t fool her own father. Jaebeom’s got a feeling. 

“Oh yeah? A friend where me and your mum needs to be out of the house for you to bring home?” Jaebeom continues as he lifts his brow. Seeing the shape of Sara’s eyes turning rounder by the second. “Exactly how many times has he been in my house?” Jaebeom continues to question, his voice going higher as the sentence finishes.  

“Please don’t do this” she replies as she lets her face fall into her hands out of embarrassment. 

“Oh, I will continue this at home, you better believe. Now, you eat your food and listen in class.” Jaebeom says as he ruffles her hair before giving a quick peck to her forehead. “I’ll see you at home” coming out of his lips before he leaves the school. 

 

* 

 

Jaebeom is heading home after a good day at work. There is absolutely no way he will be late for dinner today as he’s got some words to continue with his daughter at home. As he walks inside the house, he can see Sara in the kitchen with Seo Hyeon. A little smile makes its way across his face. Cooking is the only thing the two can do in the same room without going at each other's throats. As long as they do their own thing without disturbing the other. Stubbornness being one of the things Sara has gotten from her mum. They both believe they know what’s right, especially when it comes to cooking which they both enjoy doing. Yes, Jaebeom hopes some of this stubbornness is normal teenager behaviour. He can’t remember her being this stubborn when she was younger. He hopes at least.  

 

They all sit down enjoying a simple taco dinner. It doesn’t happen often, but their daughter loves it, so tacos does appear on their family menu every now and then. It’s the usual quiet besides the usual how was work questions. Jaebeom ignores them though as he puts his taco roll down. “How was school today Sara?” he says with a hint of humour in it. 

 

Sara’s eyes freeze for a second before she composes herself. Trying to see her mum’s reaction on her left before she looks at her dad again. “Nothing special... the usual.” 

“So that Hyun-something-guy is the usual thing, huh?” A teasing smile on his lips. 

 

Sara looks shocked at her dad’s nerves, but she turns her head to her mum who looks horrified at the thought of her daughter dating.

“What is Jaebeom talking about Sara?” 

“Nothing!” She shrieks out. “It’s just a guy I have a project with!”  

“Oh yeah, what’s the project about?” Jaebeom replies. 

“Uhm, well.... it’s, it’s none of your business!” 

“None of my business who my daughter is seeing?” 

“-Jaebeom” Seo Hyeon tries to pipe in. 

“I’m not seeing anyone! Appa please stop!...” She says as she bows her head down as if she wants to put her face in her food. But Jaebeom can’t help but laugh as he sees the embarrassment on his daughter’s face. “You know what, I’m not hungry anymore” she says as she stomps to her room. The laughter in Jaebeom’s throat abruptly stops as he sees Sara walk away from the table.  

 

“You didn’t have to do that Jaebeom-ah" Seo Hyeon says in a calm voice. 

“So, you’re totally okay with this information?”  

“Well to be fair, she is 16. We got her at 17...” 

“She’s still my little baby! Don’t act like our parents were totally fine with this!” 

“I’m not saying they were, but it did make me say I don’t want to stop my own child from finding someone. No matter if she’s 16 or 60” 

“Oh, so you decide now is the good time to be supportive?!” Jaebeom says as the surprise is hidden beneath the surface. He’s not mad, he’s just frustrated at himself for bringing this up. 

“Jaebeom, don’t go there right now” 

“Oh, fuck that, I’m not hungry anymore either.” Jaebeom finishes as he walks off to their bedroom. Not without pausing in front of Sara’s bedroom door though. Listening to her talking on the phone, and Jaebeom is pretty sure he can make out who it is. A he’s being so unfair! is all he hears as he walks to his own bedroom and sits down on his side of the bed. His head in his hands. 

 

 

The next morning a big grunt leaves his lips as he hears the phone alarm. He rolls over to see the rest of the bed is empty, but the smell of Seo Hyeon still lingers in the air. Letting him know she isn’t far. He stands up and walks downstairs to see Seo Hyeon making Sara’s lunch, with Sara sitting at one of the bar stools at their kitchen island eating. “Morning” Jaebeom says as he gets closer, but surprisingly enough his only reply is from Seo Hyeon. The usual morning appa not coming. 

 

* 

 

It’s been a little over a week since Mark got Jaebeom to open up a little bit to him, or maybe it was the alcohol? Either way, Mark will take full credit for it, and there is no one to take it away from him. Except said person... Anyway, he can’t get it out of his head that he got his daughter at 17. Mark doesn’t really follow traditional norms as you can tell by his choice of study and the whole being openly gay thing, but becoming a dad at 17? He can’t even start to think about how different his life would’ve been if that happened to him.

 

 

His second thought is all about his wife. Does this mean that he’s been with the same girl since before 17? Were they already ready for marriage at that time? There are so many things he doesn’t know about Jaebeom. The older is like a puzzle where some of the pieces are missing. Making Mark struggle with putting it together. Then again, he can’t blame the other. He probably looks at Mark as any other intern or young employee they’ve had before. Why would he be any different? 

 

He doesn’t know why but it feels like his non-crush on his boss has gotten worse after he found out about the wife and daughter. Why that is he doesn’t know, it should’ve lessened it instead. But here he is, crying his heart out as he’s watching some random romcom on Netflix, chosen by Yugyeom. The guy that would never admit out loud he loves romance movies, but at the same time he will definitely fight you on it. 

 

“You okay?” Youngjae pipes up, resulting in Yugyeom’s face turning to look at him as well.  

“I’m fine” Mark sniffs as he uses the bottom of his sleeves to dab at the tear streaks. Luckily, he wasn’t questioned any further as he could blame it on the movie instead. 

 

 

After watching the movie, they all agree on ordering KFC. None of them wanting to cook nor do they want to eat the dried-out bread that’s left in the cupboard. They’re all sitting around their wooden dining table as Yugyeom talks about his day. 

 

“Honestly the job is such a waste of my time. I could be doing amazing stuff between 10 and 2-” 

“Like sleeping?” Youngjae butts in. 

“but nooooo I’m stuck in a freaking office listening to some dumb ass talking about his wife kicking him out. Like yes, I feel bad for you and I’m sorry that’s happening to you man, but that is not the kinda crimes I wanna solve. I want to save people from the bd guys. What is this nonsense complaining about?!!” Yugyeom annoyingly says as he takes a big bite of his chicken leg.  

 

“It’s okay, it’s just once a week while studying. It’s just a start” Mark pipes in. 

“Yeah but you wanna know the worst part?” Yugyeom quickly says with his mouth full. “My boss fucking sucks. She is so annoying. She is literally just talking to these other people at work and doesn’t even care that I’m there so why should I even be there, and no Mark don’t even try. Your boss actually acknowledges you whenever you’re there so don’t you try to say that she can’t be all that bad.” Yugyeom huffs out. Leaning back in his chair before he leans forward for another chicken piece.  

 

“Talking about your job, are you going there tomorrow?” Youngjae asks 

“Yeah, don’t got classes on Thursdays you know” 

“Why do you suddenly look a lot happier?” Youngjae asks again with a humoristic tone to his question. Making Mark roll his eyes. “I’m just saying” Youngjae continues as he raises both his hands in mock fright as he laughs out loud. His laugh blooming through the whole apartment.  

 

To be fair, they’ve even gotten a complaint. Last weekend they had Yugyeom’s close friend Louisa over. A lovely girl from England studying in Korea for her business degree. She had recently discovered this app called Tantan, which is basically the Asian version of Tinder. The discovery has gotten her swiping left and right wherever she goes, but as she checked the app while visiting them, one of the guys was apparently 5 meters away from her.  

 

Obviously, the information peeked Mark, Yugyeom and Youngjae’s interest, and turns out the guy was their neighbour. Louisa even got it out of him to say his dog constantly barks at their loudness. Which does explain why they always hear barking from the other side of the wall.  

 

* 

 

Tomorrow finally arrived and Mark has gotten accustomed to his new routine. He’s not really allowed in on any of the bigger projects, nor is he allowed to know anything about the top-secret information about the different artists or groups of the company. Actually… he’s not accustomed to it at all. Mark is sick and tired of day in and day out having to do paperwork or go on the coffee runs for the others in the creative team. Which is why, at the end of the day, he finds himself taking the elevator up to Jaebeom’s office. 

 

The thing is, he’s not alone in the elevator. There’s a woman with him who is doing a way worse job than him when it comes to masking her anger. Mark tries to take a look at her through his peripheral vision. A lump form in his throat as he looks at the woman. Her whole being screams for attention. She stands taller than Mark with her high heels and high ponytail. Her blouse showing of her bust in a classy and respectful way, and her pencil skirt showing her mile-long legs. Moving his stare away he notices the buttons on the elevator. 

She’s going to Jaebeom’s floor as well. 

 

This beautiful woman is going to see Jaebeom. 

This beautiful woman who’s got smoke running out of her ears is going to see Jaebeom. 

This can’t be good. 

 

They both take a step as the door opens, but the woman beats him to the door. Rushing off to Jaebeom’s office. Mark stops for a second before he continues to walk. Hiding behind the back corner of the office, where there’s dark wood instead of glass walls. It gives him a clear sight of what’s happening, even though he can only faintly make out the words said between them. 

 

The lady starts pacing back and forth in front of his desk. She looks distressed and frustrated at one time as she points her finger at his boss. The thing that shocks Mark the most is not the lady though.

 

Being the owner of a big company, Jaebeom is bound to be yelled at once in a while. It’s just that usually, Jaebeom is a lot calmer and more collected as he assesses the situation at hand. This time though, he looks lost and frazzled. His eyes almost pleading as he looks at the lady in front of him. Reaching his arms out, trying to calm her down it seems.  

 

“I don’t know what you think you’ve been doing since you brought him up, but you need to fucking fix this mess you’ve made. I know for a fact she likes you more, but I cannot understand why when all you’ve done since then is totally ignore her. How can you do that to her?! To your own daughter?! Don’t you see she’s been oddly quiet the last days?!” Mark can see the little laugh coming out of her before she continues yelling. “Oh no, that’s right. Every time there’s any kind of trouble at home you just move into this building.” She scoffs and Mark gulps for Jaebeom. She is so intimidating even from Mark’s hiding place. It’s not until he focuses on the words said between them though, that he puts the pieces together. 

 

This is Jaebeom’s wife. 

 

When he sees the woman walk out of the room, having totally forgot to listen in on the last part of the discussion, he makes his way to the door. Softly knocking on the door before walking in. “Oh, it’s you, anything bothering you?” 

 

Mark sits down in front of Jaebeom before he starts talking. Not wanting to beat around the bush with awkward small talk when this is the only thing on his mind. “I’m sorry for overhearing, but was that your wife?” Jaebeom’s shoulders slump down for a second before he puts them back up. “Yes, yes it was.” 

 

“I think you should go home and say sorry. To her and your, your daughter?” Mark says, but Jaebeom’s reaction is not what he expects. It’s like something clicks in him, a fire, an anger he’s not seen before. Not the big red anger explosion, but the even worse one. The cold and belittling one.  

 

“Yeah? And why should I listen to you huh? What the fuck do you know about marriage, or even about being a father?” Jaebeom’s eyes scrutinising in on Mark so hard Mark could feel it in his bones. 

 

“I don’t, but I still know when to say sorry” Mark says as calmly as he can. 

“You don’t know anything little one. You don’t know shit about what’s going on with MY family in MY home-” 

“No, I-” 

“-You’re just a kid. Heck you’re just a bit older than my actual kid. So, just get the hell outta here will you?” Jaebeom finishes as he breathes heavily through his nostrils. His shoulders going up and down with his breathing, but Jaebeom isn’t the only one who’s pissed right now. Fine Mark isn’t a family father, he’s not married. But he’s not a fucking kid. Would a fucking kid be working in his building day in and day out doing absolutely nothing, just because it looks good on his CV? Mark thinks not. He’s done. 

 

“Fine, I’ll go” Mark says as he walks out, not turning back as he says a petty “Good fucking luck” to Jaebeom over his shoulder. Ignoring the little Wait he can hear from the other side as he slams the door shut. 

 

… 

… 

… 

 

Wait, did he just lose his job? 

 

 

____________

 

 **A/N:** okay so I’ll try to read through this and check my own spelling whenever I have the opportunity, but I have to focus on my assignment deadlines for the first term.  

 


	4. not an update

Hi,

I am so so sorry for not having updated this fanfiction, but I'm the type of person who can't force myself to write, it has to be natural for me. Unfortunately, I have lost interest in continuing this fiction, even though I have created a lineup of how the different chapters would go. I just feel like I've lost the plot a little, and I can't seem to find the energy in myself to get back on track with it. Instead of wanting to continue this fiction, I just want to start writing new ones.

I am also holding on to two jobs before my last year of University, so I have a lot on my plate at the moment.

 

So as of now, this fiction will not be continued. But, who knows? Maybe I'll pick it up again later.

 

Again, I'm really sorry. Please don't hate me.

\- xSilver


	5. November

**A/** **N:**   **Just a little filler chapter before I slowly start on the crazy December chapter... I felt really bad for keeping you guys hanging, so here is a little something**

Again, chapter sizes vary a lot due to all months not being as busy. And some of you might wonder why there’s a lot of focus on Jaebeom’s daughter, but her role becomes significant later on. 

 

____________________________

 

 

Mark isn’t stressed out. He’s one of those people who doesn’t know how to stress even if he tried. His friends likes to think of it as an amazing trait, because how is it bad? You never stress about studies! Youngjae would argue, but Mark kindly disagrees with that. The thing is, it wouldn’t hurt him to feel some sort of stress. Like, when he was 18 and taking his high school exams, he could’ve really needed the motivation that stress gives. There was no revision done for his written exams because he was allowed to bring his text book, so why would he read when he can just bring the book? That’s the type of thoughts that are bound to get him into trouble later on. 

 

Mark isn’t stressed out, or maybe he is. This is what Mark believes stressing out feels like. The streets are crowded like they usually are. People passing him by from every direction and corner of his eye. He’s never had a problem with it, but right now, while he’s looking into the coffee shop that he usually goes to during his university break on Wednesdays, he’s never felt more claustrophobic. There, on the blue couch that’s placed right by the big floor to roof sized windows sits Jaebeom. Hunched over his laptop while he taps away. Having forgotten about his drink, which Mark guesses is a simple cappuccino.  

 

Mark is definitely stressed out. He wasn’t officially fired from the job, but he’s also not showed up at the company for several weeks. Blaming his own cowardliness for it. He should’ve just walked into the building like he usually does and pretend like nothing happened the day before. Even though he’s unsure and nervous he can feel his legs taking him towards the cafe. Ordering a cold lemon iced tea this time. As he gets his drink and is about to sit down, he can see Jaebeom in the corner of his eye. He sighs as he turns back to the counter.  

 

Jaebeom is typing furiously on his laptop as he tries to write a statement revolving the little scandal Jinyoung got himself into. To be fair it wasn’t the guy’s fault that a fan decided to crash his hotel room and proceed to tell the world they were a couple. Poor guy, he doesn’t dese- 

 

“Can I sit?” 

 

Jaebeom looks up from his typing as he recognises the voice. His eyes are eyeing the glass in his left hand and the coffee cup in his right hand. “Yeah sure.”  

 

“I got you another cappuccino” 

“Thank you” Jaebeom says carefully as the younger sits down across from him. Not wanting to seem like he’s affected he continues to type, but it quickly falters as his mind races. He lets his eyes wander to the other again before he opens his mouth. 

“I’m sorry I-” They both say in unison. Making both Mark and Jaebeom flustered at the cliché vibe of it all. “Sorry, you first” Mark gets out before Jaebeom can comprehend his own thoughts. 

 

“Oh yeah, so Mark” he says as he closes his laptop and sits himself straighter on the couch. “I’m really sorry about how I acted a couple of weeks ago. You got me at a bad timing, but I should have controlled it either way, you just tried to help. I’m sorry, you’re a great intern and I’d love for it if you came back to work.” Jaebeom says as he finishes it off with a short smile. Not one that shows his teeth, but his eyes still crinkle the tiniest bit up. His smile making Mark smile in return as he nods. 

 

“Thank you, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have stuck my nose where it shouldn’t be. Now drink the cappuccino before that one also gets cold.” 

The elder’s eyes widen. “How did you kno-” 

“I saw you in the window.” 

Jaebeom quickly scolds his expression and gives his signature smirk towards Mark. “Oh, you’re stalking me now?” 

“Why would I stalk such an old man? You’re giving yourself way too much credit” Mark replies with a humorous tone to his voice. Fitting well with the glint of mischief in his eyes. 

“Ha! You’d be lucky if you were even in my league” 

“Oh Yeah? The league of men sitting on their high horses?” 

“That’s right. The league of men” 

Mark just stares in disbelief at the other, but as soon as he cracks a genuine smile Jaebeom can’t help but laugh. Getting the laughter out of Mark in the process. How easily they get back into their own thing is calming to the both of them. 

 

* 

 

“You’re a babysitter now?” Yugyeom asks dumbfounded as Mark puts on a pair of black pants to go with his simple black and white, long sleeved, striped sweater. “Are you seriously telling me you’re babysitting? The Mark that always says he’s so unsure about getting his own kids?” Yugyeom continues to eye him. Youngjae has taken to quietly, for a change, eye the situation. 

 

Trust Mark when he says he didn’t intend to do it. Jaebeom just so happened to tell him about a dinner reservation he had made for him and his wife a long time back, but both of them forgot about it until Jaebeom was called about the confirmation. Don’t even ask Mark how it happened, he blames his own self for spacing out. Or actually, he blames Jaebeom for arriving in casual clothes at work that day. Mark had never really seen him in a simple, but tight fitting, tee shirt before. With pants hugging his legs and thighs like their life depended on it. All Mark really remembers is saying yes when he noticed Jaebeom had stopped talking. A loud “Fantastic! I’ll mail you my address and time! And of course, I’ll pay you for the help” came from Jaebeom and Mark was confused to say the least. But after asking three questions more he was fully aware of what he’d said yes to. Babysitting his kid, on a Friday night... that could be fun right?  

 

Which is why Mark is now putting on his shoes to drag himself to Jaebeom’s house. “Have fun tonight guys” Mark says tiredly as he closes the door behind him. 

 

* 

 

When Mark arrives at the house, he can already feel the pain he’s going to feel after the night. Loud shouting and whining are coming from the inside of the house. Yells of “I don’t need a babysitter! I’m not a baby!” and “You’ll always be my baby though!” and the backfires of “well, a baby almost the same age as my so-called babysitter!” 

 

Mark sighs before he rings the doorbell. The commotion going on inside the house stopping as footsteps are coming closer. A frantic Jaebeom and the lady from earlier is standing in the doorway. Welcoming him in, and that’s when he eyes their daughter. Standing against the wall with her arms crossed against her chest, annoyance written on her face, but she’s right. Mark is definitely not a lot older than her. Four years to be exact if Jaebeom’s words were true.  

 

Jaebeom and Seo Hyeon says their goodbye’s and Mark is left with the teenager Sara. “Hey” he says with an awkward wave of his hand.

 

“Whatever, I’m gonna watch a film. Feel free to join” she said as she went to their living room. Now that’s a good sign. Mark’s not dumb even though it might seem like it at times. He knows Sara’s trying to act all tough and independent like most teenagers her age, but her open invitation to join her in the living room proves that she’s more than a little scared of being left alone overnight. If Mark remembers this part right as well, Jaebeom did say it was her first time being left for a whole night. As crazy as it sounds, she had never had to spend a night alone in the house.

 

Sara was curled up with a blanket on the couch when he walked in and sat himself down at the other end of the couch. Not wanting to make the younger uncomfortable, he made sure to not touch her feet that was lying on the couch. “It’s based on real life. Like there’s this guy who wants to be nothing like his image says. He’s homeless, and this family takes him in. It’s my third time watching it.” Sara says, and Mark nods as they continue watching in silence. 

 

At the end of the movie, the part where the happiness finally takes over for the sadness Mark can hear sniffles to his right. He looks over and sees Sara looking at the screen with teary eyes. The screen showing a big family hug, filled with laughter with a background music so sweet. Mark knows it’s normal to cry over movies, but he can’t help but feel a bit of a panic on the inside. He’s supposed to make sure this girl is happy for the night and she does not seem happy right now.  

 

“Are you okay?” He says slowly as he moves a bit closer, patting her leg a bit to make her feel comfortable. Mark looks up again and can see Sara shake her head. “Actually not” She replies, and Mark don’t know what else to say than oh. 

 

After a bit of silence Mark stands up, to walk towards the kitchen. “Do you like hot chocolate? I’m a bit of a master at it” He tried to say with a light smile before she nodded. Even though her eyes were searching she didn’t let on a negative vibe.  

 

* 

 

The credit of the movie is a good background noise for the story Mark suddenly gets to hear. He didn’t plan on hearing this either, but people just have this habit of telling him a lot before he even has the chance to say no. All he did was go to the bathroom after giving Sara her drink, and he comes back to Sara looking down at her lap. Fingers clasping the mug of hot chocolate. 

 

“I could see the way you looked at my dad” She said with big curious eyes, and Mark swallowed. Wanting to play it of as if he didn’t know what she was talking about, but she was quick to stop him. “It’s okay. He talks very nicely about this young new intern” She smiles. 

 

“Actually, how much do you know about this family already? He told me about you overhearing my parents fight at his office” Sara continued. Mark sat down beside her again and sighed. “I know quite a lot to be honest” opting for the truth as he’s always been bad with lies. “That you’re not the fondest of your, uhm mum” Mark said. 

 

“Yeah... that’s true” 

“...” 

 

It goes quiet for a bit before Sara moves so her whole body is facing him. “You know, I honestly wouldn’t mind if they split up. I can feel it in my bones how close it is to happening. Like I want them both to be happy, but the thought has kind of freaked me out because I know I’ll be put into a house with mum... and I really don’t want that.” Her voice is shaking a little as she opens up, with no idea as to why she feels this sudden trust within Mark. Someone she met barely two hours ago. Which her father believes is both a blessing and a curse, how easily she trusts people.

 

“I just don’t have the same trust in her as I did when I was younger. I don’t know when exactly it happened. It wasn’t like she did a lot of big things. Just a lot of small things that kind of snowballed into this big ball of emotions...” Sara said as she suddenly lied down with her head near Mark’s lap. “I’m sorry, I just need the contact right now without having the actual contact… and to not see your face when I say this” She explains. A light chuckle leaving her lips.

 

“Everything from how she has to nit-pick on everything I do. Like, I love love looove to cook, and I’m pretty damn good at it, but it’s like she doesn’t even trust me with boiling potatoes. I know that’s normal parent behaviour, but it’s so much more than that. She’s said she doesn’t believe in me and that hurts...” Sara continues to say. Ending the whole rant(?) with the story of when Seo Hyeon had grabbed her wrist and stared into her eyes before she smacked her right against her left cheek. 

 

 _Giving your kid a spanking might not be a big deal everywhere, but I had never experienced anything that aggressive before, and the fact that it came from my mum_ , Sara said. Mark played with her hair as he let her gather her thoughts. Mark told her not to worry, that it would be okay. That none of them would force her to stay at one place if she didn’t want to, if it did end in a divorce. It was all calming her down before the front door violently opened. 

 

Both of them sat straight up on the couch as they looked towards the entrance. “You never fucking listen do you?!” Seo Hyeon shrieked as she stomped her way up towards their bedroom, or so Mark supposed. “At least I know how to act in damn public!” Jaebeom yelled just as harshly back, and it must have been Sara’s last straw after opening up as she hurried away while screaming shut up the both of you.  

 

Jaebeom looked at Mark helplessly, but Mark put up his hands for him to calm down as he followed after the teenager. He knocked on her bedroom door before he slowly walked in. She had already managed to hide herself under her duvet, but she peeked out from it when she heard Mark’s voice instead of her parents.

 

“You okay?” Mark said

“This always happens…” She began to say. Sitting up in her bed with a big huff as she lets the duvet fall. “They always seem to get their shit together for a cosy night and then they storm back in, and to be honest it pisses me the fuck off. And no, I don’t give a fuck about the swearing because this happens so often you don’t even know Mark…”

 

“It’s okay, it’ll work out” Mark continues as he envelopes her in a hug. Smiling as this whole night went way better than he thought it would… you know, without the whole storming in the door happening. “Come on, lets go down again” Mark says as he sits up straight. Pushing Sara out of bed before he follows.

 

As they get back to the living room, he can see Jaebeom standing in the kitchen looking into their fridge. “Go” Mark says as he pats her back, pushing Sara towards her dad. Smiling brightly as he sees the two of them hug it out.

 

“I’m sorry” can be heard from Jaebeom.

“It’s okay” Sara says back.

 

___________

 

A/N: So the Christmas party of the next chapter is where most of the drama is going to really start??? Please be patient as it'll probably be a while before it's out.


	6. December

Not proof read!! But I wanted to get it out for you guys before I leave this fanfic for another month or so

 

\----------------

 

Mark, Yugyeom and Youngjae are all getting ready for the annual Christmas party at JBS Entertainment. It is the big yearly happening of the company and Mark pestered Jaebeom for days on Yugyeom and Youngjae’s behalf. Telling the older all about how lonely and sad he would be if he ended up being surrounded by old people, and no one else. It did give him a bit of a scolding from Jaebeom himself since he always insists on not being old.

 

Here they are though, all of them dressed up for this year’s big night. Yugyeom sporting his usual black skinny jeans along with a black shirt, topped with a white denim jacket. His hair lying messily on his forehead. A simple outfit, but thanks to the skinny jeans his legs look even longer than usual. If that is even possible. Then there was Youngjae in ripped denim jeans, a black printed t-shirt with a big black hat on his head. The hat making his hair fall naturally over his forehead.

 

Lastly but not least we had Mark in black skinny jeans like Yugyeom’s. And a dark purple shirt hanging off of his shoulders. In addition, he was wearing a long black choker that was hanging loosely from his neck. Working almost like a tie. He had always gotten compliments on his neck being long and slender. _If you got it, flaunt it_ is all Mark can think of right now.

 

They had all tried their best with their eye makeup for the night. Going for a very subtle eyeliner to go with their carroty coloured eyelids. The three of them gave each other approving nods before they left the security of their apartment.

 

When they arrived at the club, they were all in awe at the look of it. It was already buzzing and full of life. The bass could be felt underneath their feet as they were waiting in line. All three of them rather confused at the party hosted by the older man. Not having expected to be invited to a proper university-like party.

 

On the right side of the club you could see a long line of people his age. Just waiting for the chance to get in. They were all socialising and buzzing with energy. Drinks were held in their hands. Most of them wanting to finish their drinks before they got in. A little chuckle leaves Youngjae’s lips as he looks at them. “That is student life right there” he says while laughing.

 

On the other side of the entrance was a sign saying JBS entertainment. It glowed in its usual purple. This time brighter than normal and Mark has never been more grateful for his name being under the company until now. Not having to stand 30 minutes or more in line is never to take for granted.

 

“This is gonna be the best night of our lives!” Youngjae shouts as he could feel the energy from the people outside and the music he could hear from the inside. He always seemed drunker than he was due to his loud mouth and big smile. Never scared of gaining attention.

 

“Who would’ve thought he knew how to throw a party?” Yugyeom said in disbelief as they were let into the club. Their eyes going everywhere with interest and curiosity. The place was lit up in different shades of blue, purple and pink. The music cutting deep into their bones, and they all smiled at each other with the biggest smiles they could muster. All three of them having waited for a big night out like this.

 

They had all had a couple of drinks before they came, not wanting to start completely from scratch when they arrived. It also seemed like a good choice. Especially now when they see the state of the others, and Mark cannot keep his laughter inside. This is hilarious. Seeing his serious colleagues and famous idols going for it at the dancefloor.

 

“This is amazing” Youngjae shouts out.

“Let’s go to the bar” Yugyeom chides in, and Mark can’t do other than agree as they all move towards the bar, ordering their first drinks of the night. The first of many.

 

What the three of them quickly realised though, was how this annual party was basically an excuse for everyone related to JBS to get wasted without raising any questions. They had all split up for a bit to mingle with the others. Yugyeom having moved to the dance floor a long time ago to enjoy some _much needed freedom_ as he called it. Sometimes Mark wondered who the old man really was. Moving to the beat without a worry had always been one of the ways for Yugyeom to let go. Mark can even see how he has caught the attention of some of the trainees he recognises from the corner of his eye.

 

On the other hand, you had Youngjae who was literally just socialising with anyone willing to talk to him. He was moving from group to group, talking and laughing as he got given more and more drinks. If he’s being honest Mark should probably worry a little bit with the amount of alcohol the younger has had tonight, but for some reason he can’t get himself to care all too much.

 

Then there was Mark, who for some mad reason had gotten the attention of Jinyoung. If anyone has forgotten, Jinyoung is Mark’s ultimate celebrity crush. One he’s had for ages, and said crush got his arm around him as he tells him about the sasaeng fan he recently encountered.

 

“Can you believe? She got her way into my hotel room? How crazy isn’t that??” Jinyoung exclaimed, and Mark can’t do anything other than laugh at the other. Never having seen Jinyoung like this in his interviews before. “Don’t you laugh at me! I could’ve died that day!” The celebrity’s loudness surprising him, but it was a nice surprise. “But what about you? You must’ve had some crazy people going after you too” Jinyoung continued with ease.

 

Jinyoung and Mark actually spent a lot of time together that night. They had found a little table near the bar where they sat down and talked. Mark easily opening up to the other as well thanks to the alcohol flowing in his system. “Nonono noooo nowhere near as crazy as that. But can you blame her??”

 

“Maybe I wouldn’t mind if it was someone else you know” Jinyoung replied with a hint of a secret in his voice. “Maybe I would-“ and Jinyoung get’s interrupted by a tall man in a black suit.

 

The idol, unfortunately, had to leave due to early schedules the next day. But not before the younger had complained about his timetable though. _What sane man would give me a schedule tomorrow??!_ Making Mark snicker.

 

After the idol left, he was left alone for a little while, just looking at the other people dancing and chatting with each other. He was just about to get up for another drink when a glass was plopped down in front of him. Confusion was written on his face until he saw none other than Jaebeom sitting in front of him. He was wearing a blue and navy-blue striped shirt, with the top buttons unbuttoned for Mark’s eyes to enjoy.

 

“You seem to be getting close to Jinyoung?” Jaebeom said with his usual smirk. This time a little less put together due to the alcohol.

“Mhmm, so what?”

“You’re wounding me Mark” Jaebeom said, and is that what Mark think it is? A pout? “Am I not enough for you anymore?”

“Are you pouting at me?”

“Nooo”

“Yes, you are!” Mark replies happily. “Are you jealous? Maybe it’s _me_ who’s not giving _you_ enough attention?” Mark says jokingly. Picking up the drink the taller gave him. A laugh is bubbling in Mark’s gut, but it doesn’t get out before Jaebeom manages to drag him to the dance floor.

 

It starts of jokingly. The both of them laughing at each other’s stumbling before Jaebeom manages to trip over his own feet. Crashing into Mark as he tries to steady himself. Mark can’t do anything other than laugh though as this situation seems oddly familiar to him. I guess he’s now able to see how dumb he must’ve looked like when he fell onto the other months earlier.

 

Jaebeom quickly gets himself back up before he grabs the other. Their bodies close together, legs intertwined, hips touching.

 

“What are you doing?” Mark splutters out, suddenly feeling less intoxicated than earlier.

“Dance wihme” Jaebeom slurs out. His hands going to Mark’s neck as he starts moving. Mark following suit.

“What has go-“

 

And Jaebeom kisses him.

Im Jaebeom is kissing him.

Married Jaebeom is kissing him straight on the mouth for everyone to see.

 

Mark’s eyes widen as Jaebeom holds him by his jaw making it harder for Mark to pull away. Okay, to be fair, he was hardly trying to. He sinks into the feeling of Jaebeom’s lips on his as he brings his own hands to Jaebeom’s waist. Clutching the elder’s shirt between his hands.

 

“Fuck I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long” Jaebeom breathes out before he grabs Mark’s jaw in a tighter grip for another bruising kiss. They go at it for quite a while at the dance floor until Mark realises what they’re actually doing. But for some reason he can’t get himself to really care about it.

 

Apparently, he cares about it little enough to follow Jaebeom to the streets of Seoul. Before they both get their asses into a taxi. They barely manage to breathe out where they’re going before they’re gripping at each other again. A disapproving look is cast in their direction by the taxi driver. The sounds of kissing and breathing being ignored by the driver to the best of his abilities.

 

It turns out difficult though as Mark starts to whine in the back of his throat as Jaebeom brings his palm to the front of Mark’s pants. Feeling him hardening under his touch seems to do something to Jaebeom as he grips the others member harder through the pants. “This excited huh?” he breathes out with his usual smirk plastered on his face.

 

“If I- ugh, remember right, I wasn’t the one to start this” Mark manages to get out to his own surprise. Feeling himself getting drunk on something other than alcohol as they look into each other’s eyes. “Where are we even going?” Mark says again before he starts to nip at Jaebeom’s jaw.

“Home” Is all that comes out of the company owner’s name. Right before the driver stops the car. Hissing out a _get out_ right after the money is handed to him. The two men rush out of the car and into the elder’s house.

 

He doesn’t even get to properly breathe before Jaebeom is literally on his throat again. Nipping, biting and licking his way around the long neck. “Fuck Jaebeom” comes out of Mark’s mouth. Pushing at the other’s shoulder before he breathes out a _not here_.

 

Jaebeom nods as he pulls the other by the arm up the stairs and to his bedroom. Knowing fully well that his Mrs. is gone for the weekend. Always having her own Christmas parties to attend at this time of the year.

 

“Fuck!” comes out of Jaebeom’s mouth as his toe hits the doorframe.

“Shit you okay?” Mark is quick to reply.

“Yeah fuck just come here” Jaebeom replies back while he brings the other in for yet another kiss. “Just let me kiss you.”

 

When they get to the bedroom, the taller pushes the younger onto the bed, both of their eyes glistening with lust, before Jaebeom joins him on the bed. Quickly finding his position between the other’s legs. His lips finding their way to Mark’s yet again as his arms roam around the others body. Working on the buttons of Mark’s purple shirt before he tosses the fabric away. Leaving Mark in his pants and the long choker.

 

“Ah! Fuck!” comes out of Mark’s mouth as Jaebeom tugs on the fabric hanging loosely from his choker.

“Kinky I see” A grin can be seen on Jaebeom’s face as he looks at the younger.

“Shut up” Mark is panting harshly on the bed while he looks at the older through his lashes. Feeling underdressed with Jaebeom still fully clothed.

“You too. Off with it” Mark gets out as he grabs for the elder’s shirt.

“My pleasure” comes as the reply as he unbuttons his own shirt before he throws it away, joining the other’s shirt on the floor.

 

Their pants and underwear follow suit before Jaebeom brings himself to Mark’s lips again. His lips going from his lips to his cheeks. Down towards his earlobe, following a trail towards his Adams apple before he goes straight down to where the younger needs him the most.

 

No time is wasted as Jaebeom brings the other into his mouth. Sucking on the head slowly but surely. His left hands goes to play with Mark’s balls while his right hand goes to Mark’s lips.

 

Mark can barely think as he feels the stimulation on his cock as well as his balls, but he takes Jaebeom’s hint as he brings the others fingers into his mouth. Whimpers and moans come out of Mark’s mouth as he’s buckling his hips into Jaebeom’s mouth.

 

Wow is all Mark can say. There’s no other way for Mark to describe Jaebeom right now than confident. He knows what he’s doing and god does Mark appreciate it. Jaebeom’s tongue working the veins along his cock so well. Mark is even close to asking him how he’s so good when he has a wife, but the thought flows out of his mind as Jaebeom lets his tongue run over his slit.

 

Jaebeom brings his right hand down again as he starts circling the youngers hole. Seeing and feeling the ring of muscles flutter under his finger makes him go mad. He pushes his pointer into the other and listens for sounds of discomfort. He keeps a good pace on Mark’s cock to try and distract him as he pushes a second finger in. Slowly scissoring the other to loosen up.

 

Jaebeom plops of the others cock. Leaving light kisses on the insides of Mark’s thighs as he lifts his left leg to go above his shoulder.

 

“You enjoying yourself?” Jaebeom smirks as usual. Not getting more than moans as an answer back, but Jaebeom must say he’s pretty satisfied with that. Making the younger squirm with pleasure with his fingers and mouth alone. Wishing he could do this all night long.

“I’m ready” comes from Mark. A loud breath leaves his lips as he looks up at the older. “I’m ready” he repeats while Jaebeom pulls his fingers slowly out of him.

“You sure? I barel-“

“Just put it the fuck in Jaebeom!”

 

As Jaebeom goes for his night table Mark takes a few seconds to breathe and collect himself. His eyes going to the ceiling as he really can’t believe what is actually happening right now. He brings his hands to his hair as he drags it through it while thinking about the situation.

 

Jaebeom brings the retrieved condom around his cock before he slicks himself up to the best of his abilities with his own spit. Cursing himself for not having lube, then again it’s not like he’s had the need for it. Right before he puts it in though, Mark stops him.

 

“Wait, we shouldn’t, this isn’t right.”

“I want you so bad Mark, you can’t tell me you don’t want me back”

“I do, but this… I…” and Mark lets his needs go above his moral as he looks at Jaebeom. The way the older looks at him with slight pain in his eyes, as if Mark saying no will hurt him deeply. Mark just can’t possibly say no when his crush looks at him like that.

“Okay”

“Okay?”

“Yes, I’m ready.” Mark says again before Jaebeom finally starts to push in.

 

It’s a little bit tight as they didn’t properly prepare Mark. Nor do they have any lube at hand, but Mark bites his lips as he looks at the man above him. How his hair, that was so perfectly styled upwards, starts to fall down on his forehead makes him look so much hotter. How Jaebeom’s biceps flexes as he places his hands on either side of him, holding his weight up while he bottoms out.

 

The sound of heavy breathing fills the room, but not for long. Their eyes meet each other again before they kiss, stopping the sounds coming out of their mouths. Only low sounds of humming can be heard as Mark gets used to the intrusion.

 

“Move” he whimpers out. Bringing his arms around Jaebeom’s shoulder to get a better hold of him. His legs going around the other’s waist to get his point across even more.

 

It doesn’t take long for Jaebeom to pick up a good pace for them. Pants and moans coming out of Mark as he lets his boss fuck into him at whatever pace the other wants to. His head is thrown back. One of his arms grabbing at his own hair while the other one is still grabbing at Jaebeom’s.

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful like this” Jaebeom murmurs out. “So hot Mark”

“Jae- Jaebeom… Ah!” he close to screams out as Jaebeom touches his prostate. “Keep going ugh, right- uhm there!”

 

Their bodies are full of a shine of sweat. Making their bodies light up from the streetlight outside of the window. It’s harsh but lovable. It’s passionate but relaxed. It’s everything Mark has never experienced before. He doesn’t want to let go of the incredible feeling of Jaebeom’s hands at his hips. Jaebeom’s scent filling his senses. Jaebeom’s cock pushing at his walls.

Jaebeom’s.

Jaebeom’s.

Jaebeom’s.

And Mark can’t even notify the other before he cums. The streaks of white cum littering his stomach as he breathes out. His eyes heavy as he looks to Jaebeom. Bringing the other down for a long kiss before he breathes out something that makes Jaebeom grunt out.

 

“Wreck me.”

 

Jaebeom is quick to comply as he starts to chase his own orgasm. Thrusting in deep and harsh. In and out. In and out, before he pulls out to throw the condom away. Grabbing the base of his cock before he starts to jerk himself of in earnest.

 

Mark brings his hands to Jaebeom’s thighs to caress them as the older grunts out as he cums. His cum mixing with Mark’s that’s already started to dry up. Jaebeom breathes out a couple of times before he falls to the right side of Mark. Looking up at the ceiling before he moves his head towards Mark with a content smile.

 

“Hi” Jaebeom says, making Mark giggle. Grabbing Jaebeom’s face for another kiss. This time slow as they both breathe each other in.

“Hi” and both of them chuckle at the cheesiness of it.

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

“Or…” Mark says with mischief in his voice. “We could go for round two? No need in washing if we’re gonna get dirty again” he says with a smirk on his face.

“Ah... the stamina of a young soul.”

“Aish! now you’re sounding too old, I take it back” Mark jokes while he turns around to lie with his back towards Jaebeom.

 

His plan seems to work as Jaebeom quickly reaches out for him to give him another kiss. “You get it hard again then.”

 

 

~

 

Mark wakes up to the sunrise with a smile across his face when he recognises the warmth in front of him. He might be skinnier and smaller than the other, but he loves being the bigger spoon. Hugging the other like a giant teddy bear.

 

He rolls over to take a look at his phone, only to see a bunch of unread messages from his flatmates. He stretches his body before he sits up slowly to answer the messages. Mark doesn’t even manage to put his phone down again before a reply from Youngjae has come.

 

Youngjae: You are where?!?!

Mark: At Jaebeom’s

Youngjae: What the fuck were you doing there?

Mark: nothing

Youngjae: You fucking sluuut!!! Oh my god it’s happening!!

Mark: uhm what

Youngjae: Welcome to the sugar baby club

Mark: You? What? Asdfghjkl what are you saying??

 

The chat goes quiet with Mark’s last text. He takes a look around the room and spots his clothes scattered around the room. Quickly getting up and dressed before he sneaks out of the bedroom. A breath leaves him as he closes the door without waking the other. Quiet steps are taken towards the exit and h-

 

“AHHH!”

 

And Mark whips his head around quickly to see who he bumped into. His eyes widening when he meets the face of Sara. Oh my god could this get any worse.

 

“Hush!” Mark hisses out quietly “Don’t wake him up!” but he’s surprised at the look on Sara’s face. Her finger is brought up to her lips as she winks at him.

“I won’t say a word” and she smiles? Mark is flabbergasted as he slowly walks outside. Stumbling slightly before he closes the door.


End file.
